1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid driven turbine having a compressor section on the axis of and inside the turbine member formed by extensions of the stator member and the turbine member. In particular the present invention relates to a turbocharger or a turboengine as preferred embodiments.
2. Prior Art
Various combinations of turbines and compressors mounted on a single shaft are known. The conventional automotive turbocharger is an example where the turbine is provided on one end of a shaft and the compressor driven by the turbine is provided on the other end of the shaft. In these devices the fluid flow is at right angles through the compressor or turbocharger sections resulting in some loss of energy. There are numerous other examples of compressors which are added onto the end of an output shaft from the turbine. The space inside the turbine is not utilized for any compressor usually because it is needed to provide support for the turbine around the axis of rotation.